


Unsupervised

by ursweetheartless



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage (mentioned), M/M, Minor Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Snooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursweetheartless/pseuds/ursweetheartless
Summary: Prompto hadn’t meant to pry, but the tablet had been sitting there on the nightstand– yeah the screen was locked but Noct always used the same password –and Prompto was bored.





	Unsupervised

Prompto hadn’t meant to pry, but the tablet had been sitting there on the nightstand– yeah the screen was locked but Noct always used the same password –and Prompto was _bored_. Noct had busted out the puppy dog eyes after school, asking if Prompto would come home with him even though he had a long boring meeting to sit in on before they could do anything, because Ignis was out of town.  
  
On the bright side though, _Ignis was out of town_ , which meant they could stay up late playing video games and eating whatever the fuck they wanted. It wasn’t like Prompto had anything better to be doing, he’d just be sitting alone in an empty apartment, so he’d agreed. It wasn’t because Noct had looked a bit lost and sad at the prospect of being all alone in the apartment all evening. _It wasn’t_.  
  
So now he was here, sitting on Noct’s bed– which was the best bed in the world –and trying not to let himself take a nap. The tablet was the only thing he could reach without getting up. Noct probably had games on there, right?  
  
When he woke the tablet up, it was already open to a messaging app of some sort, with Ignis's name at the top of the window. There's a picture open, and when it loads Prompto almost drops the thing, because... fuck.  
  
It’s a picture of Noctis, big enough that it takes up most of the tablet’s screen. He’s facing away from the camera, kneeling on the floor with his head ducked down to hide his face. It’s him though, and Prompto can see the red tinge of a deep blush on the tips of his ears. He’s also naked. Like, really, really naked.  
  
His arms are behind him, some sort of soft cloth tying them together with his ridiculously delicate wrists crossed. The pale line of his back is striped with a criss-crossed tangle of overlapping marks. They start a deep, angry sort of red that stands out against the skin, and fade through a dusty pink to pale white.  
  
Prompto’s mouth is dry, and he’s hard, and he needs to put the tablet down. He needs to look away if he wants to be able to look Noct in the eye later. His eyes slide down Noct’s back– _baby steps_ –to the slight swell of his ass, which… yeah. Also pretty red. He manages to drag his eyes off of the photo at last, to the message under it.  
  
_Specs: Be good while I’m gone._  
_Specs: Remember what happens to boys who aren’t good._  
  
Prompto blinks at it, suddenly putting two and two together. He shouldn't scroll down because this is not something Noct has ever talked about and it's definitely an invasion of privacy. He shouldn't, but curiosity and hunger are already eating at him, and a glance at the time displayed in the top corner of the screen tells him he still has an hour or two before Noct gets out of his meeting, so he does.  
  
He stops at the edge of the next picture, not sure if it will be like the one above. Part of him wants it to be something innocuous, the kind of thing a friend would send you. Most of him doesn’t want that at all. He takes a deep breath and scans the conversation above the picture instead.  
  
_You: That’s not faaaaaair._  
_You: That’s not fair._  
  
_Specs: It is not my job to be fair._  
_Specs: It’s my job to keep you out of trouble._  
_Specs: And pay attention in your briefings please, they could be important._  
  
_You: Why do you have to go?_  
_You: My dad has tons of actual people who can do these things._  
_You: Like, people who it’s their job._  
_You: It’s your job to keep me out of trouble._  
_You: D <_  
  
_Specs: I do have other responsibilities._  
_Specs: You will just have to be patient._  
_Specs: Patience will do you good, I think._  
  
Prompto bit his lip, finger toying with the edge of the screen because he shouldn't.  
  
But he does. This time, the picture is even better. (Or worse?) Because it's Noct again, yeah, and he's facing the camera this time, looking up into it, straight out into Prompto's soul. He's a bit flushed still, but it's from exertion, not embarrassment. He seems like he's enjoying himself this time, smiling with his half-lidded eyes because his mouth is really busy.  
  
Noct looks absolutely _wrecked_. His lips are red and puffy and very wet, wrapped around a cock. Oh, gods, was that _Ignis’_ cock? It’s not something Prompto has ever thought about before, but it makes his squirm a little now. It was interesting. Then again, lots of things are interesting when you were young and sexually frustrated.  
  
Prompto’s heart almost stops when he catches the movement out of the corner of his eye, and he loses his grip on the tablet when he sees that it’s Noct, pushing his way into the room with a yawn. Noct raises an eyebrow when the tablet clatters to the floor. Prompto scrambles for it, squeaking something along the lines of _You’re back early_ , but Noct is _fast_ when he wants to be. As soon as Noct lays a hand on it, Prompto changes course, burying his face in the blankets instead.  
  
“Sorry, I know I shouldn’t have looked. I just picked it up, and I was gonna play something and I wasn’t expecting _that_. I should have put it down, I promise it won’t be weird. Or, I mean I can go too. I promise, I…” Noct drops heavily onto the bed beside Prompto, hip inches from Prompto’s head, and the blond trails off, waiting for some signal from Noct on what he should be doing.  
  
Except there's nothing, Noct doesn't say anything. Prompto lifts his head, just to take a quick peak, but Noct is looking at the screen and not him, so Prompto lets his eyes linger. Noct looks tired, but also oddly fond. It's… kind of beautiful. Noct can probably feel Prompto's eyes on him because he looks down at him, and Prompto wants to look away but he can't.  
  
"So… yeah. This is a thing." Noct doesn't exactly look embarrassed, but still a little uncomfortable about it. Prompto wants to comfort him, but he has no idea what to say because suddenly Noct is someone else, someone who is once again better at everything than Prompto.  
  
And… oh, _god_. Noct had sat and listened to Prompto tell the stories of every failed date he’d ever been on, and all the awkward dodged kisses and failed advances with girls from school. And Noct was doing _this_. This wasn’t just sex, this was advanced sex. And he was _good_ at it.  
  
Prompto groaned, burying his face back in the blankets, hoping that maybe he could smother himself to death.  
  
"Hey, so… talk to me, please. Say… _something_.” Noct says it quietly, and when Prompto hazards another peek, Noct is staring at the floor, the tablet held loosely over his lap. Prompto licks his lips.  
  
“What do you want me to say? I mean, congrats I guess. Good job, looks like you were having tons of fun?” He doesn’t mean for it to sound quite so petulant, but he hears it as soon as he says it and backpedals as quickly as I can. "I-I mean, honestly, good for you. I'm totally jealous, Ignis is hot. It would have been great to know you had a boyfriend while I was complaining about not getting laid all the time, but I get it. Discretion and all that. I promise, I won't tell anyone."  
  
It’s awkward, and Noct is still staring at the bedroom floor.  
  
"Iggy isn't my boyfriend." Noct says it quietly, almost mumbling, and Prompto leans in closer so he can hear. "He's… it's his job to look after me, to keep me out of trouble. I'm not exactly easy to get along with, sometimes. I just… it's a thing we do. It's one of the ways he takes care of me, but it's not like he hangs around afterward to… I dunno, whatever it is couples do."  
  
Noct sounds sad about it, but Prompto isn’t really sure he should bring that up. Besides, there are parts of that story that are more important to the reptile parts of his brain, the ones that are running his mouth right now.  
  
“Wait, so, I’m still sitting here, not getting laid at all, and you have a hot fucking _sex friend_? _Noct!_ This is so not fair. I hate you.” Prompto whines, propping his head on his folded arms with a pout. That gets a smile from Noct at least, so it’s something.  
  
“I guess.” Noct relaxes a little, his finger sliding along the edge of the tablet, the screen blank again and reflecting him. Then, he turns a little, the small smile turning playful. “So you think Iggy’s hot?” Prompto groans, shutting his eyes, and Noct reaches out to ruffle his hair. His hand turns soft though, running gently along Prompto’s scalp, and he can’t hold on to the tension for very long like that.  
  
“You know, if you _want_ …” Noct says, looking away again, “You could, I mean… _we_ could… do those things. It’s, uh…” He trails off awkwardly, and Prompto props himself up, twisting around to look at Noct incredulously, but the sincerity of the offer is written across his face, along with a light blush.  
  
Prompto hasn't thought about Noct like that before now. Well, before he picked up the tablet; before he saw the pictures. The idea of it is appealing though, because Noct is gorgeous, and he's also obviously talented.  
  
It’s not like there aren’t a lot of reasons it could be a really bad idea. Like, for example, Noct is his only real friend, the only person he feels like he could tell anything to, and if this shit goes sideways he could lose that. But he also knows that if he doesn’t take this opportunity it will be the only thing he thinks about forever. He swallows hard.  
  
He nods.  
  
Noct shifts, putting a hand down next the Prompto’s shoulder, so close that Prompto can feel the warmth of his skin, and moves to kneel beside the bed. Noct crouches down until they’re almost at eye level, but Prompto still has to prop himself up a little higher. It’s an awkward position, and he knows his arm will get tired of holding him halfway up pretty quick, but that doesn’t matter.  
  
Because they’re kissing, and Noct’s lips are a little bit chapped, but they’re still warm and eager. Noct tangles a hand in Prompto’s hair, holding his head close, and opens his mouth.  
  
It isn’t Prompto’s first kiss, technically, but it's definitely his best kiss, and he can't help letting out a little moan, a sound that Noct swallows greedily before pulling back just enough that they're not touching anymore. They're still close, sharing breath between them, and Prompto is wide-eyed and stunned, looking up at Noct. Noct looks… fond maybe?  
  
“So, that’s a yes?” Noct sounds as breathy as Prompto feels, and he opens his mouth to answer but no sound will come out. He nods instead, eyes drawn back down to Noct’s mouth as he licks his lips absently, chasing the taste of them.  
  
Noct smiles, touching their foreheads together for a long warm moment before rocking back and away. Prompto does not want that, and he moves before he’s actually thought about it, reaching out to grab onto Noct’s arm.  
  
Noct doesn’t leave, he stands up just enough to crawl back onto the bed, shoving at Prompto’s arm until he’s flipped over onto his back. Noct moves over him, straddling his waist, and Prompto swallows because now he knows he’s hard again, and Noct is wiggling his ass down over it so Noct knows too. Prompto’s face flushes hot, but also, that’s kind of the point of this.  
  
Noct suddenly looks a lot more in control of the situation, and that's kinda comforting because it's not like Prompto has any idea what he's doing. Noct is sitting up straight, looking down at him like he wants to eat him alive. Prompto sets his hands on Noct's hips, tightening his grip when Noct leans forward. Noct braces his hands on either side of Prompto's head, surrounding him, and oh, now their hips are aligned and he can feel Noct's erection against his own. This is real, and it's happening.  
  
Prompto lets out a moan, a quiet desperate sound, and Noct bites his lip. His eyes are closed, and he’s grinding down onto Prompto just hard enough that it kind of hurts, but it’s also the best thing he’s ever felt. His own breath is loud in his ears, and he tries to quiet it because Noct is making soft noises with each movement of his hips and Prompto _definitely_ wants to hear them.  
  
It doesn’t take long for Prompto to be on the edge, and he grips onto Noct’s hips harder as he feels the edge of the orgasm sneak up on him. He opens his mouth, trying to communicate that fact because it seems important, but all that comes out is a desperate, broken moan, and Noct.  
  
Noct shudders a little at the sound of his name, whining quietly, and that’s it, game over, Prompto is cresting over the edge. He knows his hands are too tight on Noct’s hips, that there will be bruises there right over his hip bones. He pushes up into it, his eyes sliding closed, and his mouth falling open.  
  
Noct shifts on top of him, moving back a little as Prompto rides the shaky, over sensitive aftershocks of it. When he opens his eyes, he can’t help the small sound that comes out.  
  
Noct has his pants open, and his cock in one hand, stroking it fast and desperate, and he’s staring down at Prompto like he’s the only thing in the world, his other hand still next to Prompto’s ear. The blond licks his lips, trying to calm his breathing.  
  
“Oh, fuck, Noct.” He’s louder than he was expecting, his voice a little deeper than normal, and Noct shivers a little at the sound. Prompto takes one hand off of Noct’s hip, reaching around to touch Noct’s erection, overtop his own hand. He wants to help, to do something, but it’s too late, because the moment he makes contact, Noct is coming, shaking over top of him and staring down into his eyes.  
  
It's intense, and Prompto feels a stirring in his belly at the sight of it. He looks at the cum across his shirt and touches it with a shaking hand. Noct leans forwards again, going down on his elbows and capturing Prompto's lips in a deep, wet kiss.  
  
It’s slower than before, languid and satisfied. When he pulls back, Noct just scoots to the side enough that he’s laying beside Prompto, with one leg thrown over him and one arm across his chest. He buries his face in Prompto’s neck with a sigh. Prompto shifts, trying to find a slightly more comfortable position.  
  
“Sit still, Prom” Noct mumbles it into his collarbone. The hot ghost of his breath makes Prompto shift for a slightly different reason. He clears his throat, but his voice still comes out gravelly.  
  
“Shouldn’t we, um, go clean up or something?” Noct nips at his neck.  
  
“Later. I’m enjoying this right now.”  
  
“Oh. Okay.” Noct relaxes against him, and Prompto closes his eyes, falling into the nap he was avoiding earlier with the comfortable weight of Noct half on top of him. They could deal with it later.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more of this, if i can get it out.
> 
> Please be kind.
> 
> and bother me on [tumblr](http://www.ursweetheartless.tumblr.com) if you'd like.


End file.
